Three Days
by vicky5
Summary: Shinichi have a second chance. And now he has three days to change the destiny of the person he loves. (S/R)


**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan and its characters are property of Gosho Aoyama.  
  
**A/N:**This is a A/U (Alternative Universe). English isn't my mother language so the text must have a lot of mistakes, I'm really sorry about this and if anyone would want to help me to edit the chapters I would be very grateful.  
Reviews are very welcome^^ and flatteries too (laughs).  
By the way lately I've got obesessed with the music groups _Do as infinity_, _BoA _ and the song _Dreams come true_ by _S.E.S._. I wonder if someone know what I'm talking about...(laughs).   
  
  
         Three Days  
by Vicky  
  
  
Prologue: El diorama del mar y del cielo. 

  
  
_** Sometimes we let affection.... go unspoken.  
  
Sometimes we let our love.... go unexpressed,  
  
Sometimes we can't find words... to tell our feelings.  
  
Especially towards those...we love the best.**_  
  


  


* * *

  
  
"Kudo, I like you."   
  
Shinichi looked to Siho and analysed the situation. Siho was the smartest and popular girl of the school from the moment she arrived last month. She was nice... he had never thought about girls really. For a strange reason he hadn't had the need to have a girlfriend, but he was now seventeen and... wouldn't it be just normal?.   
  
After all there isn't anyone ...   
  
Ran   
  
_Doubt._  
Why had he thought about her now? Is not like he likes her or something like that right? she was... well... her childhood friend...she was... her best friend...and her... her...well she was Ran.   
  
Just Ran.   
  
"Kudo?" Siho interrupted a bit embarrased "Will you answer the question?"   
  
Shinichi shaked his head when Ran's smiling face came to his mind What's wrong with me? I don't like her so what's the problem?   
  
"Are you okey Ku-?"   
  
Shinichi nodded "Yeah I...I'm alright." I seem stupid Why am I thinking about this now?   
  
'Ding Dong' The bell that marks the end of break sounded.   
  
"You can answer me at the end of classes." Siho turned around towards her classroom and Shinichi looked Siho to disappear in the distance.   
  
_Shinichi...Where is your heart?_   


______________

  
"...ichi...Shinichi...Shinichi!" Ran was in front of Shinichi. He had been thinking the whole morning inside his own world and had arrived to a conclusion.   
  
A really important conclusion.   
  
Shinichi blushed seeinng Ran in front of him. Her face really close to his. "Na..nani?.."   
  
Ran sighed "I have been calling you for the last five minutes you idiot! Class has finished and Sonoko is already waiting for us in the gate."   
  
Shinichi looked away "Ah...this...I can't go right now. I have... some matters waiting..."   
  
Ran looked a bit suspicious to Shinichi _¿matters?_, but looked away after a few moments "Well, as you want..."   
  
Shinichi looked as Ran went away and then looked at his clock "7:30 p.m."   
  
"Kudo?" Shinichi looked as Siho entered the classroom. "So...Have you already decided?"   
  
Shinichi looked her straight in the eyes with resolution. "I have."   


______________

  
"Stupid Kudo!" Sonoko groaned in anger. "Two beauties waiting for him and all he says is that he has some matters to attend to!"   
  
"Don't mind him. He'll have something important to do..." She was interumped by Sonoko.   
  
"Stop defending him like if he were your beloved husband, just because you are in love with him it doesn't mean you have to be blind!"   
  
Ran blushed furiously "Sh- shut up!!. It's not like that at all!"   
  
Sonoko smiled teasenly "Yes, yes, of course..."   
  
"Sonoko!!" Ran yelled in anger.   
  
"Uh?" Sonoko looked at her friend's hands "Ran, where are your karate things?"   
  
Ran looked her hands in realization "Crap."   


______________

  
"Why?"   
  
"Eh?" Shinichi hadn't been expecting that question.   
  
Siho explained "I mean... you aren't dating anyone... Is it that you already have someone you like?"   
  
Shinichi blushed a bit "Well...I...I suppose so..."   
  
The girl smiled sadly "Is it Mouri?"   
  
He almost fell to the floor "Ho- How have you...?"   
  
Siho answered "I have seen the way you look at her, in fact... the whole school think of you as a couple, but..."   
  
She sighed and continued "...but I wanted to try it anyway..."   
  
Shinichi looked at Siho with pity "Miyano..."   
  
"Kudo... Could I ask a favour? Could you embrace me?" Even though she said it with a smile on her face her eyes were blurry.   
  
"..."   
  
"So- sorry I shouldn't have asked it... goodbye..." Siho stepped towards the door.   
  
_Bye bye...Kudo._   


______________

  
Ran walked through the school corridors, enjoying the beautiful sunset out the windows and feeling peaceful. She loved summer afternoons, when the last red-orange rays bath everything and the breeze rocks the tree's branches. If Shinichi would have heard about that He would have thought she was just a romantic one, she smiled at the thought.   
  
As she approached the classroom she heard voices from inside. Odd. Are there people in here at this time?.   
  
Ran stopped at the door   
  
_Shin...ichi...?_   


______________

  
Shinichi took Siho hand stopping her from go out the classroom. She turned back surprised.   
  
The boy spoke. A smile on his handsome face "Could the Miss allow me the honour of embrace her?   
  
Siho smiled back "I thought you'd never ask."   
  
He placed his arms around her shoulders when he heard a sound from the door and turned to look. Then he saw her.   
  
_No_   
  
As their eyes met Ran ran as fast as she could, it hurt.Too much. So she ran away.   
  
Sher ran away from the classroom.   
  
Ran away from Shinichi...   
  
...away from the pain.   
  
"Ran! wait!!" Shinichi yelled from the disrance, following Ran was being really hard.   
  
_Dam karate trainings!_   
  
Ran ran on the streets. Her eyes filled with tears. Then she heard Shinichi's fear scream.   
  
Shinichi opened his eyes in shock at the horrible realization. His heart winced. "Ran!!! Look out!!"   
  
Ran only was able to turn around to see the car reach her.   
  
_Time Froze._   
  
Shinichi ran desesperately from too far away.   
  
_Oh God...Ran..._   


______________

  
"Hurry up!!" Shinichi dropped the movil phone without waiting an answer.   
  
Shinichi knelt beside to Ran. Before he could even think he had call an ambulance, he didn't even remember having dialed the hospital's number. He was scared.So much.   
  
_Fear._   
  
He hadn't been so scared in his whole life. He was so scared to lose her.   
  
At first sight anyone could see she was bad. She had a broken leg, her skin was full of wounds bleeding everywhere and it was almost absolutely sure she had suffered internal damage.   
  
"Ra...Ran...?" He asked in fear, his voice sounded almost like one child's.   
  
"Shini...Shinichi?" she murmured.   
  
Shinichi sighed with relieve at the sound of her voice, his heart pounded hard against his chest.   
  
"Shi...Shinichi" her voice shaked weakly. "I feel so cold..."   
  
Shinichi panicked at the declaration, "Ran, please resist! The ambulance will be here in no time!!"   
  
Ran looked gently at Shinichi with middle closed eyes. "It...It won't be in time Shinichi... I can't... go on..."   
  
"No!! Don't leave me!! Please Ran!! Stay with me!!" Shinichi begged as tears filled his eyes.   
  
"Shinichi... Did you know...I've always..." Ran said quietly. "...loved you?"   
  
"Ran..." Shinichi whispered softly, lifting his childhood friend's trembling hand to his mouth and kissing it lightly. "I...I have always loved you too."   
  
"Really?" She murmured in a wheezing tone.   
  
He raised his free hand to place a lock under her ear. "More than anything." Shinichi assured her softly.   
  
She smiled "I'm so..." she spoke with diffilcuty. Her voice hoarse. "happy... to hear that..."   
  
"If only I had told you earlier...If only..." Shinichi wasn't able to go on speaking as a single tear trailed down his cheek as he closed his eyes in frustration.   
  
"Shhhh, it's...it's not your fault." She raised a hand to his cheek. She gasped for air before go on. It was hurting to breath. "Could you..."   
  
He squeezed her hand in his. "Yes?"   
  
"Could you smile for me...once again?" she completed her request.   
  
Shinichi nodded "Of course." he told with a sweet but sad smile.   
  
She smiled in return "Thanks."   
  
Her eyes started to close "I wanted... to remember you... this w-..." Her voice disapeared, her hand fell to the ground inert, her eyes shut and a calm expresion on her face.   
  
_This is dream._   
  
Shinichi shaked "Ran?...come on..." his voice scared "Don't joke around like that..." Shinichi touched her face "Come on, Ran wake up!!"   
  
It started to rain. The rain fell hard on him bruising his skin. Shinichi supposed it was cold, but he wasn't able to feel it, cause the rage was consuming him inside.   
  
_A dream.A dream.A dream._   
  
The ambulance noises sounded vague to Shinichi's ears. "Ran, wake up..." he leaned Ran on his chest and embraced her tightly. "Ran please I beg you... wake up..." More tears fallen down his cheeks.   
  
Two doctors approached to him. The girl in his arms was dead without doubt. He was probably her boyfriend. He was rocking her while asked her to wake up.   
  
_Wake up._   
  
What a pity so young... Then the doctor realized he had to do his duty."Mr Kudo? Mr Kudo, we have to take her to the corpse deposit..."   
  
_Wake up._   
  
Shinichi ignored the doctors "Come on... Ran you are sleeping right? come on..."   
  
One of the doctors raised his hand to take Ran.   
  
"Don't touch her!!!" Shinichi yelled.The doctors stopped frozen.   
  
"She is sleeping. She'll wake up in any moment." Shinichi continued rocking her."Ran please, wake up, this people want to take you away from me...Ran I know you are hearing me...please...please...wake up..."   
  
_You can't leave me Ran... not now... not this way... _   
  
"I'm sorry. But she is... already de-" One of them tryed again.   
  
"No!!! I don't want to hear it!!! it's not truth!!"   
  
One of the doctors noded his head to the other. And then took an anaesthetic out. Shinichi only felt a little prick before black out.   
  
Then only darkness.   


______________

  
'Where I am? Am I dreaming?' He supported his head with his hand 'Ugh!!...My head hurts like hell!'   
  
Then a voice spoke 'You are inside your own mind. Yes guessed it right, you are dreaming and your head hurts because of the anaesthetic.' It was really strange, he had listened the voice inside his mind.'Was he gone crazy?'   
  
Shinichi looked at the...person?. He had two wings at the back and he didn't see any foot. 'Was he dead?but then... where was Ran?'   
  
The voice spoke again 'She is not here because you aren't dead. No yet.'   
  
Shinichi looked surprised "Can you read my mind?'   
  
The person smiled "Very clever Mr detective."   
  
Shinichi realized "Have you seen Ran?! Is she alright??! Can I see her?"   
  
The person denyed "I have seen her. She was a bit sad... but you can't see her I'm sorry..."   
  
Shinichi looked down "I have been so stupid, I never told her how beautiful she is, how much I love her, and now... I won't be able to see her face again... If only... if only I could turn back time then..."   
  
"Okey."   
  
Shinichi raised his head to see the strange man "What do you mean by 'okey'?"   
  
"One day. You will back to one day before the accident to show her how much you love her." The man explained.   
  
"Eh, eh, eh, eh wait. Are you saying you can make me go back in time?" Shinichi's heart pounded with the possibility to see Ran again.   
  
"One day" the man repeated.   
  
"Eh!! I can't do it in just a day. I need a week at least" Sinichi replied.   
  
"Two days."   
  
"Four"   
  
"Three"   
  
Sinichi argued "Three days are no time. Give me some more time. I..."   
  
"Three days. Take it or leave it."   
  
There was a short silent between the two.   
  
Then Shinichi spoke again "Three days." Sinichi repeated "But... what will happen... when this day come back?"   
  
"You'll have to let her go." he declared."It can't be changed."   
  
_What the-?_   
  
"What??! I won't!!" Shinichi exploted "Do you expect me to let her go peacefuly!?"   
  
The man looked seriously to him "Listen kid. This are the rules. And you can't do anything about it. Understood?"   
  
"But, I can't-"   
  
"It's destiny. You won't be able to help it." he stopped for a moment "Do you still want the three days?"   
  
Shinichi replyed almost inmediately in determination "I do."   
  
"Well then-"   
  
"Wait!" Interumpted Shinichi "Why are you doing this?"   
  
The man looked a bit surprised "Well... you are quite know in heaven... you know that you help us with the detective thing and so..."   
  
"Am I so famous even in heaven?"   
  
The man coughed awkward "Now you will return to three days before, but remember you only have three days. Then we wil pick her up."   
  
Shinichi fainted.   
  
"Ran. She is the most important person to me in the world... and because of that I won't leave her die... No matter what..."   
Prologue. End.  



End file.
